Vacation
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: The club go to Hawaii during the summer break... Hikaru and Kaoru have an argument, Tamaki tries to seduce Haruhi, Kyoya doesn't like early mornings and Honey and Mori enjoy each other's company! Some hints at HikaruxKaoru and HaruhixTamaki enjoy!
1. Late

**Chapter One: Late**

_RING RING, RING RING._

"Nnn…"

_RING RING, RING RING._

"Hikaru, get the phone…"

"You get it."

"It's _your_ phone, _you_ get it."

Hikaru Hitachiin sighed and rolled over in the double bed he shared with his twin brother, Kaoru. The chill of the morning air brushed against his naked torso and he shivered slightly as he flipped open his cell phone,

"Hello?"

"KAORU?" It was Tamaki, "Where are you guys?"

"Its Hikaru," the redhead mumbled groggily, still half-asleep, "We're at home."

On the bed, Kaoru, who was lying on his front, turned his head to look at his brother. He squinted through sleep deprived eyes and then drifted back into sleep. Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to Tamaki scream down the phone,

"You're supposed to be at the airport!" Hikaru scratched his head absently as Tamaki continued, "We're all waiting for you! Do you want to ruin Haruhi's first ever proper holiday?" he sounded like he might explode and Hikaru had to hold back a giggle.

"Is that today?" Hikaru asked himself.

Tamaki took it as a question for him and answered with another bout of yelling, "YES! The plane arrives in one hour!"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he snapped the phone shut before flinging it onto Kaoru's bare back. Kaoru sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes, and squinted at his brother,

"What is it?"

Hikaru started pulling on a pair of khaki shorts and replied as he pulled on a pale green sweater, "We're gnn eee ate!" his voice was muffled as he pulled the sweater over his face.

Kaoru stretched and pushed the bed sheet away from himself; it was chilly in the bedroom with only his boxer shorts on and he started to get dressed too, although in a much more relaxed fashion, in a blue version of Hikaru's outfit. Hikaru finally managed to get the sweater onto his body and he pointed an accusing finger at Kaoru,

"You were supposed to set the alarm!"

"For what?" Kaoru asked as he pulled on some white socks.

"To get to the airport on time!"

Kaoru's face suddenly fell, "Ohh…" he whispered.

"'Ohh'?" Hikaru grabbed his suitcase (which the maids had packed the previous day, thank goodness) and started towards the bedroom door, "If we miss the plane I'm blaming you!"

"But-" Hikaru slammed the door behind him, leaving Kaoru to get dressed by himself.

**~ o o O o o ~**

In the airport things weren't much better. Kyoya was in a foul mood as he'd been woken up much earlier than planned, Tamaki was pacing back and forth as he waited for the twins to arrive and Haruhi was searching for her suitcase, which she'd managed to lose somewhere between the entrance and the waiting area. Suddenly Mori stepped in front of Tamaki, causing the young blonde to walk straight into the taller boy. Tamaki looked up at his dark-haired friend and gulped; Mori looked like he might attack him.

"M- Mori?" Tamaki stammered.

"Mitsukuni is missing," Mori grumbled in his low, gravelly voice.

"A- Are you sure? Maybe he just went to the bathroom…" Tamaki looked around wildly for a moment as Kyoya stepped beside him. He pushed his glasses further onto his nose and spoke in a way that made him sound like a school teacher,

"Where did you last see him?" he asked.

Mori looked into the distance for a moment and then turned his dark gaze to Kyoya, "Near the gift shop."

"Well then, we should start there," Kyoya started to march off like he was leading a very small army just as Haruhi turned the corner, along with her suitcase and… Honey.

The tiny blonde was sitting on Haruhi's suitcase as she pulled it along behind her. His face was puffy and red like he'd been crying and he was holding Bun-Bun so tightly that his knuckled were white. His huge eyes lit up when he saw Mori and the others and he jumped off the suitcase before quickly running up to them. He held out his rabbit so that everyone could see,

"I lost Bun-Bun!" he wailed, tears pricking his eyes.

Haruhi smiled, "We found him in the gift shop, though."

"Mhmm!" Honey nodded vigorously as Mori lifted him onto his shoulders. The tall teen turned his head so that Honey knew he was speaking to him and whispered,

"Mitsukuni, don't go off by yourself."

Honey held his rabbit a little tighter as he tilted his head to look at Mori, "But Bun-Bun-"

"-I thought you were lost!" Mori suddenly blurted, a little louder than he'd anticipated. Honey snapped his mouth shut and chewed on his bottom lip to stop it wobbling. The dark-haired boy immediately regretted shouting at his tiny friend and lifted Honey off of his shoulders so he could look at him properly, "Sorry."

Honey suddenly smiled, "Me too. I won't run off again!" He climbed back onto Mori's shoulders and sat contently as he watched the others from the new height.

Kyoya sighed and flopped back down on the bench where he'd been sitting moments before. He hung his head and tried to fall asleep as Tamaki embraced Haruhi a little too enthusiastically.

"Haruhi!" The prince sang, "I'm so happy you found your suitcase!"

Haruhi scratched the back of her neck nervously as Tamaki continued to peck around her like a demented pigeon. He checked her suitcase to make sure it wasn't damaged, then he proceeded to check her clothes (a knee-length brown skirt and pink vest top). Haruhi, finally getting agitated with Tamaki's father-like behaviour, sat down next to Kyoya. Tamaki followed, as did Honey and Mori, and all five of them waited not-so-patiently for the twins.

After almost thirty minutes Tamaki spotted Hikaru running towards the group, his suitcase bouncing clumsily behind him. Kaoru was plodding along about twenty metres behind his brother with a guilty look on his face. Tamaki jumped to his feet and pointed at the twins, who were standing much further apart than usual,

"Where the hell have you been?"

Hikaru jabbed his thumb towards Kaoru, "It's his fault! He didn't set the alarm!"

Kaoru didn't defend himself, instead he joined the others on the bench and sat with his head lowered, staring at the floor. Tamaki didn't hesitate to gather everyone up and head towards the check-in desks. They all managed to check in their suitcases and then proceeded to pass through the metal detectors with ease. Once through to the departure lounge (for first class, of course) they had to practically run to the gate to get onto the plane in time. It was all very hectic and, for a few brief moments, Kyoya thought that they weren't going to make it. However, they all managed to board the plane with ten minutes to spare.

Tamaki had reserved a seat next to Haruhi and he sat down next to the window as she slid in beside him. He knew she'd never been on a plane before and secretly hoped that she was terrified, just like she was whenever there was a storm, so that he could comfort her and hold her hand. So far though, this didn't seem to be the case. Mori, Honey and Kyoya sat down in the seats in front of them and Hikaru sat opposite. Kaoru shuffled his way in to the seat next to his brother but Hikaru placed his jacket onto the seat so that Kaoru couldn't sit down. Hikaru folded his arms and looked at Kaoru with distaste,

"You're not sitting there!" he turned away and looked out of the window.

"But-" Kaoru started. He looked as white as a sheet and his eyes were bulging as Hikaru refused to sit near him.

"Sit somewhere else!" Hikaru snapped.

Haruhi watched as the twins bickered and jabbed Tamaki with her elbow, "Swap seats with Kaoru," she whispered.

Tamaki blanched and his mouth dropped open, "WHAT?" he yelled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Please," a brief though swept through her mind and she tilted her head down whilst looking up through her eyelashes, "For me?" She knew it was a low blow but it was the only way she knew to get Tamaki to move. He flushed pink and nodded solemnly,

"For you, my love!" he swiftly moved out of the seat and gestured for Kaoru to take it instead.

Kaoru sat down next to Haruhi and quickly fastened his seatbelt tightly around his waist. His hands were shaking as he unfolded the safety manual and he kept wiping them on his shorts because they were sweating so much. Haruhi looked at him and smiled gently,

"Kaoru?" The twin looked up at her like she'd slapped him across the face but she continued in the same soft tone, "Are you okay?"

He nodded uncertainly and continued to read over the safety manual with great precision.

_Oh great, _Haruhi thought, _he's scared of flying_.


	2. Flight

**Chapter Two: Flight**

The plane began to taxi along the runway as the sign flashed on above the seats to 'fasten seatbelts'. The perspiration on Kaoru's forehead was glistening and he kept making fists with his hands whenever there was the slightest bump or nudge from the plane. Haruhi could see his chest rise and fall as he began breathing faster and faster and, as the plane speeded up, Kaoru gripped the arm rest between his and Haruhi's seats so tightly that his knuckles turned white and the tendons on his bare arm stood out. His legs were shaking and as the plane sped ever faster, he closed his eyes tightly so as not to see the runway rushing by outside.

Haruhi looked over towards where Hikaru was sitting, expecting to see the more stubborn twin occupying himself with something but, to her surprise, Hikaru was staring over at his brother with what looked like a pained expression on his face. Hikaru's eyebrows were raised and he looked like someone had just stabbed him in the chest as he continued to watch Kaoru. After a few moments Hikaru unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over Tamaki's legs. One of the air stewardesses shouted from her position behind a green curtain for him to sit back down but he ignored her and fumbled his way over to Kaoru. Without speaking (and much to the delight of Tamaki) Haruhi moved over to where Hikaru had been sitting and he sat in what had been her seat. He quickly fastened the seatbelt.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru placed his hand under his brother's identical one and squeezed it tightly, "Are you alright?"

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly and looked at his twin with a look of relief that was quickly extinguished by a look of pure terror. He gripped Hikaru's hand firmly as the plane lifted off the ground and took off into the bright blue sky. Once in the air the seatbelt sign turned off and Hikaru unfastened his and undid Kaoru's for him. Kaoru was still shaking and he didn't dare move his head in fear of seeing out of the windows and looking into the clouds. Instead he simply sat staring with eyes as wide as saucers at the seat in front of him; he could just see the black spikes of Mori's hair above the backrest and he focused all of his attention on them.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was trying to peel his brother's hand off of his own but it was grasped so tightly that he couldn't prise his fingers away. He knew that Kaoru hated flying, he always had. Whenever they'd been on holiday with their parents he would always freak out and they'd either end up having to find another way to get there or cancel the holiday altogether. Suddenly Honey's face popped up over the seat in front of Hikaru; the small boy looked at Kaoru and then back at Hikaru,

"What's wrong with Kao-chan?"

Hikaru pasted a smile on his face and answered as cheerfully as he could, "Nothing, he's fine."

A sudden bout of turbulence shook the plane, knocking Honey back onto his seat, and Kaoru let out a pained squeak. His fingers gripped Hikaru's hand tighter and he bit his lip to stop any more sounds escaping. Hikaru managed to prise his brother's hand off of his own and lift up the arm rest that divided their seats. Kaoru instinctively shuffled closer to his twin and rested his head on Hikaru's chest. Haruhi watched as Hikaru started to softly stroke his younger brother's hair, like a mother taking care of a scared child, and as Kaoru slowly began to calm down. Within an hour he was snoring softly, his fingers entangled in Hikaru's.

**~ o o O o o ~**

They'd been on the plane for almost three hours and Honey was starting to get bored; he'd tried sleeping for a while but he just wasn't tired, then he'd played tic tac toe with Mori but he kept losing and so refused to play it any longer. He was seated between Mori and Kyoya, the latter of which was fast asleep, trying to catch up on the hours he'd lost after being woken up so early. Mori was staring out of the window, watching as more and more wispy white clouds glided by. He felt completely at ease and even thought about sleeping for a short while. That was until Honey started to lean over Kyoya.

The vice-president of the host club was lying back in his seat, almost horizontal, with his glasses still on his nose. He didn't look peaceful, instead he reminded Honey of one of the sleeping dragons in the stories Mori sometimes read to him and Honey believed that, if he did accidentally wake him up, Kyoya would have the same reaction as the dragons. Mori watched silently as Honey leaned over Kyoya, his Bun-Bun in one hand whilst the other reached across the spectacled teen's face. For a brief second Mori thought that Honey was going to wobble and end up lying on top of Kyoya but then Honey's nimble fingers plucked Kyoya's glasses from his face and he flopped back down into his own seat. Mori raised his eyebrows quizzically and the tiny blonde smiled. He lifted the glasses to his face and put them on, along with a stern look very similar to the one Kyoya usually wore.

"This is no good," Honey said in a serious voice that was eerily similar to Kyoya's whilst he wrote on an imaginary notepad, "We won't reach the quota this month if Tama-chan continues to spend so much!" He suddenly stood up on his seat and peered over it towards Tamaki and Haruhi, "And you two…"

They looked towards Honey and Haruhi couldn't help but smile, he just looked so _cute_. Tamaki's eyes glistened and he clasped his hands together as Honey continued,

"The budget for this month has been blown!" he stopped for a moment to push the large glasses back onto his face, "I can't allow it to continue, it's… It's, err…" his head tiled to the side for a moment as he tried to figure out the word he wanted to use.

"Preposterous," said Kyoya.

"Yes, prepos-" Honey spun around so quickly that the glasses flew from his face and landed in the aisle just as a hostess was bringing along a trolley loaded with tea. He tried to speak up but it was too late, the hostess rolled the trolley over the delicate spectacles and crushed them.

Kyoya stared at the broken shards of glass and picked up one of the damaged frames that was now bent into an 'L' shape. He squinted at it and then turned his ferocious gaze upon Honey. The small boy clambered backwards onto Mori's lap and held his bunny in front of his face as protection,

"I'm sorry Kyo-chan!" he wailed, "I didn't mean to!"

Kyoya's eye twitched for a moment and Honey had an awful feeling that the dragon was about to breathe fire. Then Kyoya sighed, "I've got a spare pair in my suitcase."

Mori could practically feel Honey relax as Kyoya pulled his seat upright and ordered some tea from the hostess and Tamaki fanned himself with the safety manual to try and cool himself down. He'd thought that maybe Kyoya would explode at the sight of his broken glasses but, as usual, 'Mother' had been calm and collected. The prince leaned back in his seat and turned his head to look at Haruhi. She was reading a book about Hawaiian customs and Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"You knew where we were going?" he pointed at the book like it was a dead cat, "You knew all along?"

Haruhi nodded, a little bewildered, "Was it a secret?"

Tamaki raked his hands down his face, "YES! Who told you?" His eyes darted around the plane; he looked towards the twins, who were now both asleep, then he turned to Kyoya and the others. No one seemed interested in him.

"No one told me," Haruhi answered quietly.

"Then how-"

"I guessed," she said, matter-of-factly.

Tamaki's face paled and his mouth set into a thin line. He turned away from Haruhi and brought his legs up to his chest in an attempt to look sullen. Haruhi was used to his wild reactions by now and so she ignored him, turning back to her book.

**~ o o O o o ~**

_BOOM!_

Haruhi's eyes shot open and the book she'd had on her lap flapped to the floor. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around dizzily for a moment. She could see Honey leaning over Mori's lap to look out of the window; the sky outside was grey and lifeless, it looked like someone had drained all of the colour from it. Then suddenly, like a slap in the face, Haruhi knew what was happening. She turned to her right to see Tamaki sleeping, his head was back and his mouth was gaping open like a dead fish, _not_ one of his more attractive looks.

_BOOM!_

Haruhi squealed. She couldn't help it; the thunder was so loud that it sounded as though the world was breaking in two. Tamaki woke up and groggily looked around, he saw Haruhi with her hands clasped tightly over her ears and flinched as another thunder clap echoed through the sky.

"Oh, my Haruhi!" Tamaki sang. He threaded his arm behind her back and she instinctively leaned towards him, "Here," he placed a pair of his headphones gently over her ears and grabbed his ipod. He turned up the volume so that it was loud enough to drown out the thunder but not so loud as to deafen her and pressed 'play'. A soothing tinkling tune drifted through the headphones and Haruhi felt immediately more relaxed. It was a tune she recognised played on piano and, within minutes, she realised it was one of Tamaki's pieces. She looked at him from her position against his chest,

"It's you?"

He nodded proudly, "Yep."

Haruhi felt a blush threaten to pink her cheeks and so added snidely, "Trust you to have _yourself_ to listen to!"

Tamaki's lower lip jutted out and he turned his head away without moving his body, after all, he didn't want to move Haruhi from her current position.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open as a high-pitched squeak resonated from his left; he looked to see Haruhi curled up against Tamaki with the prince's headphones clasped tightly over her ears. Tamaki looked towards the twin and smiled eagerly, like a cat that had gotten the cream. Hikaru rolled his tired eyes and turned to look at Kaoru; he'd been asleep all this time and Hikaru was thankful for it, at least it'd kept him calm. Hikaru turned and…

"Kaoru?" The older twin got to his feet and peered over Honey's seat, "Where's Kaoru?"

Three pairs of confused eyes looked back at him and Kyoya pressed his middle finger to his face before realising his glasses were no longer there. He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed and responded in his 'motherly' way,

"He was with you wasn't he?"

"Well now he isn't!" Hikaru bit his lip, without his brother to calm him down his emotions were getting the better of him. Honey looked up at the lonely twin with huge eyes,

"Where did you last see him?"

"He's not a lost dog!" Hikaru snapped and Honey slumped back in his seat mumbling 'sorry'.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Kyoya offered.

Without another word Hikaru slid into the aisle and made his way towards the green curtain that separated the first and second class areas. Between the curtains were two toilet cubicles. He knocked gingerly on the first door and was greeted by a large woman bustling out of it quickly. Hikaru turned to the other door and knocked. This time there was no response.

"Kaoru?"

A muffled sort of whimper came from behind the door as a bright flash of lightening lit up the plane like a giant fluorescent light bulb. Hikaru shouted his brother's name but his voice was drowned out by another _BOOM_ of thunder. The seatbelt sign lit up once more and the air hostess who had crushed Kyoya's glasses emerged from behind the curtain. She picked up a phone resting on the wall and spoke into it like a well-trained robot,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are shortly going to be experiencing some turbulence so could you please make your way back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts," she hung the phone back onto it's hook and turned to Hikaru, "You too please, sir."

Hikaru ignored her and started to pull on the handle to the cubicle. Behind the door Kaoru was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. He'd woken up about 20 minutes earlier only to find the plane in the midst of a thunderstorm and, having already been terrified about simply _flying_, he'd completely freaked out and hidden himself in the toilet cubicle. He listened as Hikaru banged loudly on the door but couldn't bring himself to move, he was just so _scared_.

"Sir, you need to sit back down," the hostess touched Hikaru's shoulder and he shrugged her off forcefully,

"NO!" he banged on the door with his fist, "Kaoru! I'll protect you! Come out!"

Seemingly out of nowhere the plane began to rattle and shake and Hikaru lost his balance and knocked his shoulder against the wall. He hissed through his teeth and held his hand against the forming bruise. Moments later he heard something rustle behind the door and then it slowly opened, revealing a slightly teary-eyed Kaoru. Hikaru sighed and another bout of turbulence rocked the plane; Kaoru lost his footing and ended up ploughing into his twin, knocking them both to the ground. He gripped Hikaru's shirt tightly and whispered,

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

The elder twin stood up, bringing his brother with him, and held Kaoru's face in his hands, "Its okay, you're going to be fine." Kaoru nodded sheepishly and they made their way back to their seats clumsily as the cabin rolled and shook. Once seated the twins held one another's hand until, finally, the plane landed in Hawaii.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Wow!" Honey ducked his head as Mori stepped off the plane (Honey was seated on his shoulders as usual) so as not to bang it on the doorframe, "It's hot!"

"Mmm…" Mori replied, as talkative as ever.

Tamaki and Haruhi followed, Tamaki's headphones were still around Haruhi's neck but the prince didn't mind, in fact he actually _liked_ them there. They walked down the stairs and waited with Mori and Honey on the warm tarmac. Kyoya stepped out next; he raised his hand to block the glaring sun and gripped the handrail tightly as he blindly made his way down the stairs. Without his glasses he could only make out loose shapes and smudges. Finally the twins emerged from the plane; Hikaru's shoulder was turning purple but he was the one supporting his brother, who still looked a little wobbly. Haruhi smiled at Kaoru,

"How are you feeling?"

Kaoru's face reddened and he sank back a little behind Hikaru, "Fine," he mumbled.

A bright white bus with a blue streak across it pulled up next to the plane and the passengers boarded it. It was one of those that bend in the middle and the twins quickly became distracted by the way it swooped along the runway. When it stopped at the airport they all stepped off quickly and made their way to the baggage area. A large crowd of people filled the space and Haruhi was fascinated by the strange snake-like contraption that delivered the suitcases to everyone. It was like a huge black caterpillar that handed out a never ending stream of luggage. Haruhi turned to ask Tamaki what it was called but was instead standing next to Honey, who had dismounted Mori's shoulders. The tiny boy looked stricken with worry and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Honey?" Haruhi bent down so that she was looking at him directly, "What's the matter?"

He didn't speak. He didn't even _look_ at her. Instead he stared blankly in front of him with the sleeve of his shirt in his mouth. He really did look very young. A large tear spilled over the edge of his eye and his mouth began to tremble fiercely.

"Huh?" the twins looked at him with their heads tipped to one side and said in unison, "What's wrong with Honey?"

"I dnn ee t," Honey mumbled into the material in his mouth and more tears began to flow from his eyes. He suddenly turned and looked at Haruhi, "I DON'T NEED IT!"

"He's lost the plot," Hikaru chided.

"Totally crazy," added Kaoru.

"Honey? What don't you ne-", Haruhi stopped mid-sentence and stared at Honey. Both his hands were free (well, one was stuffed into his mouth), he wasn't carrying anything. He wasn't _carrying_ anything! "Honey?" Haruhi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Where's Bun-Bun?"

The small blonde looked up at Haruhi, his face slick with tears. Haruhi watched as Honey's face slowly crumpled and he began to cry uncontrollably,

"I left him on the plaaaaaane!" he wailed.

"Ah, this cannot be!" Tamaki slapped the back of his hand against his forehead and crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. The twins tried to console him, much to Haruhi's annoyance, and Mori loomed over Honey. The tall, dark-haired teen spoke quickly in his bass voice,

"I will get him back." He turned to march outside but Kyoya was standing in his way; he pressed his finger to his glasses-free nose and quickly dropped his hand to his side before saying calmly,

"It's not on the plane."

Honey looked like he might fold inside-out as he cried, "He's GONE?"

Kyoya shook his head and smiled patiently, "Here," he brought his other hand from behind his back and there, as if by magic, was Bun-Bun. Honey took the rabbit and spun him around and around squealing 'WEEEEE!'

"Ah," the twins chorused, "Kyoya had him all along."

Tamaki got to his feet with a sudden burst of energy and bounded over to where the others were standing. He swung his arms around Haruhi and sang, "Oh, what a wonderful ending!"

Haruhi pushed him off and shoved his headphones into his chest, "Here," she said bluntly, "You can have these back now."

Tamaki gripped his chest like he was having a heart attack and sank to his knees in defeat, "Haru… hi… Do you not want my gift of love?"

Ignoring their 'prince' the others made their way to the conveyer belt that was distributing their luggage and began to gather their suitcases. It was all going quite well until Kyoya offered to get the bags and suitcases himself and it was too late to call the others back once he realised he couldn't actually see the labels or ID tags.

"Oh well, Kyoya said to himself, "I'll just have to guess which are ours."


	4. Fish Out Of Water

**Chapter Four: Fish Out Of Water**

"Why is it taking so long?" Hikaru tapped his foot as he and the rest of the host club waited outside the airport for Kyoya. His brother, who was not yet back to his old self due to the traumatic plane ride, was sitting on a nearby bollard with his legs dangling in the air. He looked at the clear blue sky over Hawaii and cringed as a plane cut through it slowly.

"Maybe Kyo-chan got lost," Honey offered from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

Before anyone could reply Kyoya appeared looking like a pack mule; he was carrying four large bags and dragging two suitcases behind him.

"Um…" Haruhi bit her lip as she looked at the luggage, "Where's the rest of it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped to their feet, Haruhi noticed that the older twin was staying as close to his brother as possible, he was obviously feeling guilty about the plane ride. The twins stepped behind Kyoya and examined the two large suitcases.

"This one says 'Sally Hunter'," Hikaru said as he read the label.

"And this one says 'Corey McMillan'," Kaoru added.

Kyoya's head lowered slightly and he dropped the bags he was holding. Without his glasses he'd only just been able to see the bags, never mind the labels, and so he'd just guessed which were theirs based on the colour and size of the bags. Tamaki dashed to 'Mother's' side and started to check the labels on the hand luggage.

"Well at least this one's right," Tamaki handed Kyoya his bag and began to check the others. He held up a large blue duffle bag and threw it at Hikaru, "And this one's yours."

Haruhi slowly checked the labels on the remaining two bags although she already knew neither of them were hers due to their expensive designer looks. One of them, a large silver bag with blue polka dots, said it belonged to Mr. Smith and the other, a smaller bag with stickers all over it, didn't have a label. Tamaki slumped to the floor in defeat,

"Well this is disastrous! How could you do this to us, Mother?"

Kyoya ignored the blonde-haired prince as he quickly rummaged through his bag for his glasses. Once he'd found them he slid them onto his nose and immediately felt more confident. He pushed them onto his face and frowned at the luggage,

"Well these were the only ones left."

Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders, dragging Bun-Bun along behind him, and unzipped the small, sticker-covered bag. Inside were brightly coloured shirts and shorts, all with patterns of flowers on them and all just about the perfect size for Honey. He pulled out a particularly garish green shirt and held it out in front of him,

"Look! These will fit me!"

Mori was by his side suddenly and he crouched down beside the smaller boy, "You can't wear them."

Honey turned to his dark-haired protector with tears in his large eyes, "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" The twins chorused together.

Kyoya straightened his glasses and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, "They're someone else's clothes."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "So? You picked up the wrong bags and ours are long gone-"

"-probably being sold on the black market," Kaoru added.

"So we should wear these ones," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki nodded in agreement and Kyoya shrugged; he had his luggage and so it didn't really matter what the others wore. Haruhi stared at the group open-mouthed, how could they be so nonchalant about stealing someone else's clothes? She was about to open her mouth to speak when a large, white limousine pulled up next to her. A tall man in a suit climbed out and opened the door for her.

"Finally," Tamaki ducked into the limo, followed quickly by the others as the chauffeur collected their (or rather someone else's) luggage. Haruhi jumped quickly into the limo and buckled her seatbelt.

Inside, the limo was huge; the ceiling was covered in hundreds of tiny blue lights and the leather seats were so soft that Haruhi had to keep pushing herself up so as not to slide completely onto the floor. The floor was carpeted with a thick black shag pile and Haruhi slid off her sandal so that she could sink her toes into it. There was fresh fruit and juice in an ornate cabinet by her side and so she munched on a fresh mango whilst the others chatted.

"I wonder what the hotel will be like," Honey mumbled through a mouthful of strawberries.

"Well my father stays there a lot and he recommended it himself," Tamaki smiled and turned to Haruhi, "You'll love it Haruhi! It'll be just like a fairytale!" He seemed to glaze over for a moment as something played out in his mind and Haruhi leaned forward so that she could see around him.

Hikaru was holding a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and Kaoru kept taking it and sipping some before placing it back in his brother's hand. Haruhi wondered if they even knew they were doing it. Mori was preoccupied with the scenery outside the window and Haruhi turned to look out of her own. The harsh roads had given way to lush green trees and foliage and she could see a huge stretch of beach laid out in front of the limo. The sea was sparkling greens and blues and she couldn't wait to look through the rock pools for new and exciting creatures.

The thoughts of sea creatures and lush beaches were still roaming through Haruhi's mind when the limo came to a stop. The chauffer opened the door and Haruhi stepped out into the bright light. She squinted and held up her hand to block the harsh sunlight and there, in front of her, was the largest hotel she had ever seen. Huge windows surrounded by ornate gold pillars made up the front of the hotel and it reminded Haruhi of an Arabian fantasy book she had once read. The group walked up the marble stairs and through the large shimmering glass doors into a huge lobby. The marble floor made their footsteps echo and emphasised the size of the room.

Tamaki stepped up to the reception desk, again made of marble, and smiled broadly at the young lady standing behind it. She seemed dazed for a moment, something that happened to ladies a lot around Tamaki, and then she returned the smile,

"Welcome to **Maika'i loa**** hanohano** **H****ale ali'i! Can I take your name please?"**

**"****Tamaki Suoh," he smiled again and the receptionist took a moment to compose herself before typing his name into her computer.**

**"****Of course Mr. Suoh, right this way please." The lady made her way out of the desk area and ushered the group towards the elevator. ****Haruhi wasn't an expert on hotel etiquette but she was almost certain it wasn't usual for the receptionist to escort the guests to their rooms. ****_The poor girl must think that she actually has a chance with Tamaki_****, thought Haruhi with a sly smile****_._**

**When they stepped out of the elevator, which was as ornate as the rest of the building, the receptionist, who had revealed her name was **Auli`I, showed them to their suite. Instead of separate rooms Tamaki had arranged for the group to stay in the penthouse suite together on the top floor of the hotel. Auli`I offered to show them all around the suite but Tamaki had kindly declined and she had finally taken the hint to leave.

The penthouse was bigger than Haruhi's actual home and she felt like an unwelcome guest as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the lounge. Tamaki bounded up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck whilst somehow gesturing to the huge room,

"Isn't it wonderful! Have you seen your room yet Haruhi?"

Before she could answer Tamaki was dragging her to a door at the end of the room; he opened it dramatically and jumped into the large bedroom behind it. Haruhi followed gingerly and gave a sigh of relief when she saw the king sized bed and wardrobe. Yes the room _was_ huge and ridiculously ornate but it wasn't as big as Haruhi had imagined in her head. The bed was covered in a gold, silky material and one of the suitcases was lying on it.

"That's Sally Hunter's. Kyoya thought there might be something in it that fits you." Haruhi looked at Tamaki and sighed; he was trying his best but something about wearing someone else's clothes felt a little too familiar for Haruhi's liking. She smiled and nodded as Tamaki left her alone to explore the contents of the suitcase.


End file.
